


Double Trouble

by kittyandmulder



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Happy Bucky Barnes, Illustrated, M/M, Mirrorverse Steve, Multi, Nipple Play, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Spitroasting, Sub Bucky Barnes, Super Soldier Sandwich, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-04 09:30:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20468810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyandmulder/pseuds/kittyandmulder
Summary: Bucky finds himself stuck in a super soldier sandwich. How unfortunate.





	Double Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. This started as a silly prompt that I gave when kittyandmulder asked for an idea on Twitter, involving their mirrorverse Steve with original Steve and Bucky. I told them I would write the story if kittyandmulder would illustrate it. A long thread with pieces of a Steve/Bucky/Steve fic followed. Oops!
> 
> \---
> 
> PROMPT:
> 
> There are two Steves. One is standing behind, holding Bucky's arm behind his back while his other hand is holding Buck's chin up and sucking on his ear or neck. Making Bucky "helpless".
> 
> Other Steve can have his way with Bucky from the front.
> 
> Steve 1 is "Steve"
> 
> Steve 2 is called "Rogers"

It happened out of nowhere, really.

A few months ago, a second Steve entered their universum. At first, Bucky did not even notice. Okay, maybe Steve kissing him out of nowhere, while not ever being kissed by Steve before, should have been a hint. And sure, there was the beard. But, you know, that was something Steve would have always wanted to do anyway. But then there was also the new outfit, that made Steve so ruggedly handsome and hot, Bucky could not think straight (hah!) when he finally got kissed by his best pal / not-so-secret crush for over 70 years.

Then the original Steve found out. Things got messy. Angry super soldier fist fights happened until Bucky finally got them both seperated to sit down with a safe 30 feet distance between them.

As it turned out, mirrorverse Steve, or Rogers as everybody fondly called him, had lost his Bucky. And… to be fair, it made everything better and worse. There was understanding, but also jealousy. One Steve realized he loves Bucky, the other just couldn't keep his hands off of him. One situation led to another, and then… well…

* * *

Bucky finds himself stuck in a super soldier sandwich. How unfortunate.

Steve holds Bucky's wrist in a punishing grip, bends his arm back and upwards. "Shhh," he whispers in his right ear, while he slips two of his fingers into his mouth. "Surrender."

Bucky whimpers but eventually stops struggling and gives himself over.

"Good boy," the other Steve says..

Oh Fuck. There are now two of them. _For real._

Rogers traces his fingers along Bucky's lips, and slips his pointy finger right beside the two of Steve which were already occupying Bucky's mouth. Bucky's eyes widen, clenches his fist, but remains still. Rogers then takes his wet finger back and rubs it gently across one of Buck's nipples. "Mmm!"

"That's right," Steve murmurs softly, "make those pretty noises for us baby. So beautiful."

Bucky's breathing becomes heavier through his nose. He tries to move his face towards Steve behind him, but the grip on his jaw remains firm. Bucky wants to protest, wants to struggle, until he feels something warm and wet lapping across his right nipple, while the other gets a mean pinch. "Mmmpf!" he squeaks. Bucky's eyes roll back in his head. The sensations are everywhere.

Fingers crawl down across his abs, soft caresses leaving goosebumps in their trail…

"You are doing great baby. So good for us, such a good boy. Look at you," he hears a low voice murmur into his ear. "You need it baby, don't you? Don't worry. We'll take real good care of you."

At that very moment Rogers takes a hold on Bucky's dick and simultaneously sucks hard on his nipple. _Oh fuck!_ Bucky can't hold back any longer and helplessly thrusts into the unyielding grip of the hand around his dick. Rogers releases his mouth from sucking Buck's nipple with a loud _pop!_. He licks and sucks his way down, along Bucky's treasure trail, right where Buck wants him the most…

"Stop" Buck hears behind him. Oh no, that doesn't bode well.

Steve takes his fingers from Bucky's mouth and holds him still by his left hip in a bruising grip. But not before giving another mean pinch to his nipple first. "I didn't say you could move," he growls. "If you move, we won't let you come. Only good boys deserve to come. Are you being a good boy right now?"

With two super soldiers topping him, and having access to only his one arm, Bucky can't do anything but submit and plead for mercy. "No I am not. I am sorry. Please, I need --"

The two Steves look at each other, sharing a thought without words. The hand of the Steve in front of him releases the grip on his nipple and grabs his other hip. Now both Steves are holding a hip each, one from the front and one from the back. Bucky moans "ahh.." at the idea of being controlled by not one but TWO of his best pals. He is in Heaven.

"That's it," Steve praises, "there you go, there's our good boy. Let us take it from here." And then Bucky is being bent slightly forward when the grip around his right wrist behind his back tightens and lifts it up which exposes not only Bucky's bare bottom to Steve, but he also gets a perfect view of Rogers' dick positioned in front of his lips. It has his mouth watering.

"So needy. You see that Stevie?" From behind, a slicked up finger (when did that happen??) traces the outline of his puckered hole. "I think someone needs to have his fill. Filled up from both ends. Prove to us that he can be good."

Bucky whimpers beautifully and needy. Rogers can't help himself but caress their sweet boy's face. Bucky looks up through half lidded eyes, his pupils blown wide and dark. Rogers presses his thumb on Buck's bottom lip. It was shaking with desire and anticipation. He presses his dick against those sweet, puffy lips. Pre-cum smears across Bucky's mouth and cheeks.

"Open up for me," he then commands, so Bucky does. The velvety soft, silky feel of cock presses down on Bucky's tongue. The taste is intoxicating. It is musky and masculine. It is-

"MMMPF"

Two fingers slip inside his hole with ease. Steve is gentle but impatient, thrusting his fingers carefully, then slightly harder, in and out, in and out. Bucky almost chokes. By dick. What a way to die.

"Taking us so well," the voice from behind says.

"God baby, your MOUTH," the strained voice in front of him groans.

Pride fills inside Bucky's chest. Tears roll down his face. His body trembles. He is being good. He makes his best pals feel good. It is everything. It is his purpose and destiny, to make them proud and Bucky revels in the feelings. He is floating.

Rogers tugs at Buck's hair and shoves himself down his throat. He can not breathe. He panicks for a second and tries to struggle his arm free. The possessive grip squeezes once as a sign that it's ok. _We got you. Trust us. _And so, Bucky relaxes his throat.

Rogers then pulls back to let him breathe. "There you go. Submitting so beautifully."

Steve behind him sighs in acknowledgement.

Two fingers in his hole become three, then four. It is almost Too Much, yet never enough. Suddenly all fingers disappear all at once. _No. No... Don't leave me._ Bucky cries. "Please." His voice croaks.

"I know, I know baby," Steve shushes. "You need it bad. Gonna fill you up real nicely. Relax for me, ok?" He does not even finish his sentence when Bucky feels the blunt tip of Steve press against his hole. "Deep breaths baby," he says with a strained voice, barely holding it together.

Bucky takes a breath, deeply inhaling… When he empties his lungs and his muscles relax, Steve breaches his hole and starts to push in achingly slow, though he does not stop until he bottoms out. "Ahhhh.." Steve moans dirtily. "Buck you are so warm and tight. Mmm..."

A not-so-gentle tug of his hair makes Bucky aware that they are not just the two of them. He opens up his eyes and stares into a pair of lustful eyes. "Look at me while you suck me off. And don't you think about coming before we both finished. You will regret it if you do."

Bucky's eyes remain focused on Rogers' when his mouth gets filled with his glorious dick. His air gets cut off again. Both Steves both bottomed out, leaving Bucky helplessly captured by two healthy, strong super soldiers, who claim him like a prize they share.

There's nowhere else he'd rather be.

Bucky's eyes water from lack of air. When his vision begins to cloud, Rogers retreats on time, but he gives Bucky very little time to catch his breath. Rogers slams back into the wet heat of Bucky's obedient mouth. Simultaneously, Steve retreats from the back, pulling out almost completely until only the crown is buried in his ass. The two of them found a steady rhythm, never leaving Bucky empty. One Steve pushed, the other pulled out and vice versa.

Bucky's own poor neglected dick is drooling pre-cum. It hurts so bad, yet he stays good, no matter how hard (hah!) it is to not come.

That only gets worse when Steve bends forward and sucks kisses along his spine up to his neck. Bucky keeps floating higher and higher. There was nothing that could harm him. He is safe, he is loved, and is being fucked hard but lovingly by the two people he loves the most.

Steve then snakes his left hand around Bucky's torso to take hold of his dick, jacking him off in time with his own thrusts. His thumb swipes across the head, slicking up his hand and Bucky's dick, to make jacking off easier.

"Ungh!" Rogers pants. "Ffffuckkk.." He roughly pulls Bucky's hair. "I am close baby. I'm gonna... mmm... geh- gonna come!" and buries himself into Bucky's hungry mouth one final time and spills his cum down his throat. "AAHHhh" his voice pitches high and low. Bucky makes garbled, approving noises, as far as he could with a dick thrusting deep inside his throat. There is so much cum, that some of it trickles out of his mouth. It is filthy and hot in equal measure.

While Stevie in front of him is riding out his orgasm, Steve from behind snaps his hips harder inside Bucky's ass, chasing his own. Synchronically he jacks off Bucky like his life depends on it. A tongue traces the outline of his ear shell, as he whispers filthily inside his ear: "You are mine. Mine. _Mine_." Each word punctuated by his snapping hips.

"Unf unf unf oh oh.." were the only noises that could come out of Bucky's mouth, still dripping with Stevie's come. "

"Do. Not. Come. YET." Steve sets a brutal pace, one that is definitely going to make Buck's ass feel sore later.

"Ohhh God Steeeve p-please I n-need to cuh- cum please," he babbles. Fat tears are rolling down his face. He wants to be good, he really does, but if he doesn't get the permission to come soon, he would fail.

Right at that very instant, Steve lets go of Bucky's dick to spank and grab his left butt cheek. He stills his hips and... comes. And comes. And comes some more. "UURGHH," Steve screams through gritted teeth.

Rogers drops down to his knees and holds Buck's tear stained face in both hands and gazes into his eyes "Come. _Now._"

Steve, still buried in his ass, spanks him twice more, leaving awful, delicious pain in their wake. That is all it takes for Bucky to let go, untouched, to finally cum. Rogers swallows Bucky's screams by leaning in for a passionate kiss, tasting his own cum in Bucky's mouth.

He hums. "Hmm you are fucking amazing, my good boy," he murmurs between the kisses. Their tongues intertwine, fight, and Bucky surrenders there too, letting Rogers lead their kiss.

Steve growls possessively. Bucky feels him pulling his cock free from his ass, yet the grip around his wrist still doesn't waver. Odd.

Cum dribbles out of his hole and down his legs. The idea if being fully conquered, inside and out, front & back, makes Bucky shiver.

Fingers caress along one of his thighs, gathering cum here and there and pushes it back inside his hole. Bucky SCREAMS inside Rogers' mouth, as Steve starts rubbing his sweet, oversensitive spot from the inside. Bucky struggles desperately. No..

"What's the matter baby. Don't you like my cum inside you? Don't you want to be mine?"

Rogers is having none of it. He stops kissing Bucky altogether. Fists clench into Bucky's hair, and pulls his head roughly up to get access to his bare neck. He surges forward and bites down right over the pulse point. Bucky gasps and trembles. He is overstimulated, but they don't stop. "Ungh!" The bite at his neck turns into soft licks and hard suction. Stevie is taking claim over him. _Mine._

Fingers make way for another pressure against his hole. Hot.. and warm.. and wet and…wait a minute --

"Fffffuuuuck!!" Bucky yelps, his fuzzy mind finally catching up that Steve is eating him out, tasting Bucky mixed with his own cum. It should be disgusting. It should be filthy. It should be wrong.

It is absolutely making him wild with lust and arousal. His body agrees very much so, as his cock makes a new attempt to get hard again.

Sadly (wonderfully) this does not get unnoticed by Rogers in front of him. From sucking and kissing on his neck earlier, he starts to make his way down Bucky's body. Leaving hickies across his chest and abdomen, until he reaches his cock, now fully hard. He gives it a long lick from base to tip and then, without any further ado, goes fully down on him. Rogers' throat contracts by swallowing, but there is no gag reflex. Just approving noises of desire, which vibrate through Bucky's body.

He came only 10 minutes ago. He can't keep up with the sensations anymore, it is too much. He can't..

"I... I can't. P-please. It's..." Bucky cries.

From behind, Steve finally let go of Bucky's arm to smack his thigh. Both hands grab his butt cheeks in a merciless grip. Spreading them wide, putting his asshole on display. Steve stops eating him out for a brief moment to say, while being a bit out of breath: "Yes you can, and you will. We won't stop until you come again."

And that is all the warning Bucky gets. Oh no.. Steve goes back to work plunging his tongue deeply into his ass, devouring him alive.

Bucky's hand wants to touch Rogers in front of him, hold onto his shoulder or grab his hair. He does not have permission to move though. Oh God, his knees are getting weak. But Rogers starts bobbing his head. And as he does, he looks up through his eyelashes and winks, giving Bucky permission to touch. Good thing too, because he is THIS close to collapsing into a puddle of oversensitive mush.

"Unf ung oh.. ahhh.." Bucky pets his hand through Stevie's hair, to feel the soft brush against his palm. It settles at the back of his head where he takes a firm grip right above his neck, and holds on for dear life.

Both Steves make noises as if they are tasting the most delicious meal they have ever tasted. Wet sounds fill the room, along with Bucky's gasps, moans and cries. "Please..please.." Bucky babbles, grabbing a fist full of hair. It must hurt, though Rogers does not protest. As a matter of fact, he doubles his efforts, takes hold of Bucky's balls and kneads them gently.

"ah.. ahh.. pl- pls don't stop --"

He screams in ecstacy.

* * *

Bucky comes so hard into Rogers' mouth that stars sparkle in front of his eyes. So white and bright. Did he die, from pleasure? Is this heaven? It must be.

His knees finally give in. He's falling.

Two pair of warm arms catch him mid-air. Enveloped by two bodies, Bucky begins to cry. Lips settle upon his cheeks, kissing away his tears of exhaustion and release. Of bottled up emotions of love lost then found again. Not once. But twice. The thought of being here, with all that he loves, makes Bucky shed tears of complete and utter happiness.

"Shh shh. It's okay sweetheart," one Steve whispers into his left ear.

"We are here," says the other softly into his right.

"For as long as we live..." A kiss on both eyelids.

"...we will love you unconditionally." A kiss on his lips.

There is silence. And then...

\-----ALTERNATIVE ENDING 1-----

"Will you marry us?"

\-- THE END --

\-----ALTERNATIVE ENDING 2-----

Bucky opens his eyes. He is welcomed by two blushing Steves, both looking nervous. He gets worried until they say:

"Would you like it... if we stay together? For good?"

Bucky chokes on a sob.

"Oh Stevies.. Of course. Yes. YES. Now kiss me, stupid punks."

\-- THE END --

\-----ALTERNATIVE ENDING 3-----

Bucky frowns. He pries open one of his eyes and nearly chokes by the sight in front of him.

Steve and Rogers are kissing. Thoroughly. Slowly. _Passionately._

They break the kiss with laughter by Bucky's shocked expression.

"We already made up before we took care of you, baby."

\-- THE END --

**Author's Note:**

> You can find us on Instagram and Twitter!
> 
> [@kittyandmulder on Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/kittyandmulder)
> 
> [@HeroicPinups on Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/HeroicPinups)
> 
> [HeroicPinups on Instagram](http://www.instagram.com/HeroicPinups)
> 
> See you there? ♡

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Один хорошо, а два — лучше](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20815841) by [fandom_SteveBucky_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SteveBucky_2019/pseuds/fandom_SteveBucky_2019), [tomix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomix/pseuds/tomix)


End file.
